Quand Alice rencontre Sherlok
by BCumberbatch
Summary: Alice est une inspectrice en France. Ses talents de déduction ayant été remarqués, elle déménage à Londres après avoir été recrutée par Scotland Yard. Arrivée là-bas elle va rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et surtout elle va rencontrer Sherlock Holmes... Cette fanfiction se déroule lors de l'enquête "Une étude en rose", j'ai choisi d'y intégrer de nouveaux personnes.
1. Une nouvelle surprenante

C'était un dimanche pluvieux, comme toujours dans mon petit village perdu du Sud-Ouest de la France. A la vue du temps maussade et de ma grande flemmardise, j'ai décidé de m'installer confortablement dans mon salon, sur mon canapé, une tasse de thé brûlant entre mes mains gelées et une couverture sur mes genoux. Après une minute de réflexion, je choisis de regarder la nouvelle saison de ma série favorite, en version originale bien sûr, sinon aucun intérêt. J'appuyai sur « Play » et le générique se lança. Passionnée par l'action qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je fus interrompue par mon ordinateur qui émit un son. Enervée, je mis pause et pris mon ordinateur sur mes genoux. J'avais un nouvel email sur ma boite pro.

- Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas le boulot qui m'envoi enquêter sur une nouvelle affaire. Pitié, pitié… pensais-je tristement.

Tout en continuant de prier pour que ça n'arrive pas, j'ouvris l'email qui venait du commissaire et me mis à le lire :

« Bonjour Alice,

J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer… La section criminelle de Londres « Scotland Yard » recrute des nouveaux inspecteurs pour la rentrée de janvier prochain, ils ont eu vent de vos exploits dans nos services et ont été intéressés par votre CV. Ils souhaitent que vous rejoigniez leurs rangs.

Même si je serais très triste de vous voir partir, je pense que l'occasion est unique, cette cellule criminelle est réputée excellente, vous y seriez à votre place. De plus, vous parlez couramment l'Anglais.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avant mardi, ils feront leurs sélections très vite.

Bon dimanche.

Commissaire Sonjio. »

Mon cœur battait relativement vite et ma bouche était entrouverte. J'étais sous le choc. Scotland Yard voulait de moi dans ses rangs. Tous les plus grands inspecteurs sont passés par là ! Mais je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de partir. Certes, cela me changerait de mon petit village triste et pluvieux, mais tous mes amis, ma famille est ici. Je décidais d'appeler ma meilleure amie.

- Allô ? demanda la voix de Mathilde à l'intérieur du combiné.

- Salut Mathilde c'est moi.

- Ah, salut Alice. Quoi de beau ?

- Tu ne me croiras jamais, dis-je mystérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Scotland Yard veut me recruter.

- Scotland quoi ?

- Yard ! La plus grande cellule criminelle de Londres !

- Waw… Tu vas y aller ?

- Je voulais te demander ton avis ? J'hésite… ma vie est ici.

- Pourtant, ça te ferais pas de mal un peu de changement. Tu sors moins qu'avant.

- J'suis jamais beaucoup sortie.

- Certes. Tu dois partir quand ?

- Janvier.

- Allez, vas-y ! Tu nous reverras ! Et puis avec tes talents de déduction, tu blufferas tout le monde !

- J'vais y réfléchir…

Après avoir discuté de mon avenir en tant que grande inspectrice, le sujet revint sur la énième dispute qui avait éclaté le matin même entre Mathilde et son copain : Antoine. Une dispute d'une grande envergure puisqu'Antoine s'était énervé après avoir remarqué que Mathilde avait oublié de remettre la confiture au frigo.

- Je te jure, il est lourd, se plaignit Mathilde.

- Je vois, oui, répondis-je.

Puis, je raccrochai le combiné. Elle approuvait mon départ, c'était une bonne chose. Mais qu'en pensais les autres ? Ils diraient sûrement tous la même chose de tout façon… Allez, c'est décidé, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde : le mois prochain, je déménage à Londres !


	2. Alice débarque à Londres !

C'était un dimanche pluvieux, comme toujours dans mon petit village perdu du Sud-Ouest de la France. A la vue du temps maussade et de ma grande flemmardise, j'ai décidé de m'installer confortablement dans mon salon, sur mon canapé, une tasse de thé brûlant entre mes mains gelées et une couverture sur mes genoux. Après une minute de réflexion, je choisis de regarder la nouvelle saison de ma série favorite, en version originale bien sûr, sinon aucun intérêt. J'appuyai sur « Play » et le générique se lança. Passionnée par l'action qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je fus interrompue par mon ordinateur qui émit un son. Enervée, je mis pause et pris mon ordinateur sur mes genoux. J'avais un nouvel email sur ma boite pro.

- Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas le boulot qui m'envoi enquêter sur une nouvelle affaire. Pitié, pitié… pensais-je tristement.

Tout en continuant de prier pour que ça n'arrive pas, j'ouvris l'email qui venait du commissaire et me mis à le lire :

« Bonjour Alice,

J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer… La section criminelle de Londres « Scotland Yard » recrute des nouveaux inspecteurs pour la rentrée de janvier prochain, ils ont eu vent de vos exploits dans nos services et ont été intéressés par votre CV. Ils souhaitent que vous rejoigniez leurs rangs.

Même si je serais très triste de vous voir partir, je pense que l'occasion est unique, cette cellule criminelle est réputée excellente, vous y seriez à votre place. De plus, vous parlez couramment l'Anglais.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avant mardi, ils feront leurs sélections très vite.

Bon dimanche.

Commissaire Sonjio. »

Mon cœur battait relativement vite et ma bouche était entrouverte. J'étais sous le choc. Scotland Yard voulait de moi dans ses rangs. Tous les plus grands inspecteurs sont passés par là ! Mais je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de partir. Certes, cela me changerait de mon petit village triste et pluvieux, mais tous mes amis, ma famille est ici. Je décidais d'appeler ma meilleure amie.

- Allô ? demanda la voix de Mathilde à l'intérieur du combiné.

- Salut Mathilde c'est moi.

- Ah, salut Alice. Quoi de beau ?

- Tu ne me croiras jamais, dis-je mystérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Scotland Yard veut me recruter.

- Scotland quoi ?

- Yard ! La plus grande cellule criminelle de Londres !

- Waw… Tu vas y aller ?

- Je voulais te demander ton avis ? J'hésite… ma vie est ici.

- Pourtant, ça te ferais pas de mal un peu de changement. Tu sors moins qu'avant.

- J'suis jamais beaucoup sortie.

- Certes. Tu dois partir quand ?

- Janvier.

- Allez, vas-y ! Tu nous reverras ! Et puis avec tes talents de déduction, tu blufferas tout le monde !

- J'vais y réfléchir…

Après avoir discuté de mon avenir en tant que grande inspectrice, le sujet revint sur la énième dispute qui avait éclaté le matin même entre Mathilde et son copain : Antoine. Une dispute d'une grande envergure puisqu'Antoine s'était énervé après avoir remarqué que Mathilde avait oublié de remettre la confiture au frigo.

- Je te jure, il est lourd, se plaignit Mathilde.

- Je vois, oui, répondis-je.

Puis, je raccrochai le combiné. Elle approuvait mon départ, c'était une bonne chose. Mais qu'en pensais les autres ? Ils diraient sûrement tous la même chose de tout façon… Allez, c'est décidé, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde : le mois prochain, je déménage à Londres !


	3. Premier jour !

J'étais face au bâtiment de Scotland Yard. Un peu effrayée à l'idée d'y pénétrer. Mais bon, il fallait y aller. J'entrais. Regardant autour de moi pour me repérer. Soundain, un homme apparu devant moi. La quarantaine, cheveux gris, chemise mal repassée surement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller correctement. Il était en retard ce matin, il a renversé une tasse de café sur son pantalon, ce genre de tâche est très reconnaissable. Perdue dans mes déductions, je ne l'entendis pas me parler.

- Excusez-moi… J'étais ailleurs. Vous devez être le commissaire Prond ? demandais-je.

- Oui. Bienvenue à Scotland Yard, Alice ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer !

Il se mit à avancer vers les ascenseurs, je le suivis.

- On nous a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, continua-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton 4 de l'ascenseur. Vous arrivez pile au bon moment, mes inspecteurs allaient partir sur une nouvelle affaire.

- Je commence dès aujourd'hui ?! dis-je avec surprise.

- Bien sûr ! Vous ferez équipe avec l'inspecteur Lestrade qui… Tiens le voilà !

Les portes de l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme grand aux cheveux poivre et sel. Habillé en chemise et veste noire, il tenait dans sa main droite une chemise jaune et dans sa main gauche un portable noires semblable à un iPhone. Il leva les yeux vers le commissaire.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur, dit-il en lui tendant sa main après avoir rangé son portable.

- Bonjour Lestrade, répondit Prond. Je vous présente Alice Barnes, votre nouvelle associée.

Je lui tendis une main qu'il serra en souriant.

- Bienvenue Alice ! Commissaire, j'allai partir sur les lieux du crime, Alice me suit ?

- Bien sûr. Eh bien ma chère Alice, à bientôt. Lestrade.

Le commissaire sortit de l'ascenseur et me laissa seule avec l'inspecteur qui prit sa place.

- On va faire un détour avant d'aller inspecter. J'aurais le temps de tout vous expliquer dans la voiture, me dit-il.

Arrivé sur le parking réservé aux employés, il monta dans une BMW grise et m'invita à faire de même. Après avoir mis le contact, il se mit à m'expliquer l'enquête :

- Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que tu arrives en cours d'enquête. Il y'a déjà eu trois meurtres semblables à ce dernier qui est le quatrième. Il semblerait que les victimes aient toutes ingérées le même poison avant de mourir. Mais celle-ci a laissé un mot.

- Ce ne sont pas tout simplement des suicides ? demandais-je.

- On y a cru aussi au début, mais tu comprends bien qu'au bout du quatrième, on commence à se poser des questions. On se demande si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui les force à les ingérer ces foutues pilules …

- Je vois. Où allons-nous ?

- Chercher de l'aide. Malheureusement.

Lestrade gara la voiture devant la rue du nom de « Baker Street ». Il descendit de la voiture et j'en fis de même. Il s'avança en direction de la porte au numéro « 221B » et frappa.

Une petite femme âgée ouvrir la porte. Elle avait les cheveux châtains très clairs et portait une robe couleur lavande. Très souriante, la femme s'exclame :

- Oh ! Bonjour messieurs, dame. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour madame, répondit Lestrade, je viens voir Monsieur Holmes. J'ai appris qu'il habitait ici depuis peu.

- Depuis ce matin ! Montez donc, il est là-haut.

Merci ! Venez Alice.

Lestrade se dirigea droit sur les escaliers. Je le suivis. Nous arrivâmes à un palier où une porte était entrouverte. Lestrade l'ouvrit à la volée, ce que je trouvais un peu déplacé, il n'était pas chez lui. La salle dans laquelle nous étions était petite et bordélique. Des livres étaient étalés par terre, des cartons empilés les uns sur les autres, des objets de toute sortes posés un peu partout. Il y avait deux hommes dans cette pièce L'un assis sur un fauteuil avec une canne à la main, il avait les cheveux court et châtains très clairs à la limite du blond. Il nous regarda avec surprise. L'autre était à la fenêtre et observait l'extérieur. Il était grand et svelte. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés et il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Il avait les mains dans les poches. Il se retourna, son visage était allongé et il avait un regard froid et interrogatif.

- Où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave

- , Lauriston Garden, répondit Lestrade.

- Qu'y va-t-il de changé ? Vous ne seriez pas là sinon.

- Cette fois-ci la victime a laissé un mot. Vous venez ?

- Qui est le légiste ?

- Anderson, dit Lestrade avec une mine désolée.

- L'homme brun grimaça et dit :

- Il ne veut pas travailler avec moi.

- Il ne sera pas votre assistant, négocia l'inspecteur.

- J'ai besoin d'un assistant, rétorqua le brun en insistant sur « besoin »

- Vous venez ? redemanda Lestrade.

- Pas en voiture de police, je vous rejoindrais.

- Merci, termina Lestrade.

Il salua l'homme assis sur le fauteuil et m'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur. N'ayant rien compris de la conversation je m'empressais de questionner mon collègue, après être monté dans la voiture.

- C'était qui ?

- Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand détective que je connaisse. Même si je déteste travailler avec lui et son air suffisant, c'est un génie. Et quand je bloque, je lui demande de venir.

- Comment savait-il que nous arrivions ?

- Il s'en doute. Et il doit bien se moquer de moi. Il aime voir quand je galère. Allez direction Brixton.


End file.
